


Blue Eyed Saviour

by Lozzaliahop



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, angst not between dan and phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozzaliahop/pseuds/Lozzaliahop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has recently moved to a new school to be rid of his past and it's at his new school that he meets a rather emotional boy named Dan.</p><p>EDIT: Had trouble with a lot of stuff + stress and writers block for this fic. My inspiration has been in other fandoms for a couple months so i'm gonna start some different fics then return to this when i have ideas for it again ^_^ Im not gonna leave you waiting for ages though. At most it'll be till i finish my current year at school which is only 7 weeks (6 for me tho cuz holidays :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow readers. Considering how much of an awful human I appear to be (I literally got my heel stuck in a gutter and pretty much managed to BREAK MY FACE :O) I have a lot of inspiration from my own life to put into this :D. But yeah i will try to update this frequently but honestly, don't expect much from a procrastinator such as myself.

Dan: 

  Ugh. 1 A.M and I'm still busy typing away ready for tomorrow. Yes, you heard that correct.... I'm still doing my english essay for my shitty lessons at 1 in the fucking morning. Kill. Me. Now. On the upside though this has been taking my mind of the blue eyed boy i had rather unfortunately met earlier today. I say unfortunately because I can't keep spending the entirety of my english classes staring at him and wondering just how soft those lips were. I hadn't seen him around here before so I figure he's a new student.

  Anyway, I guess that this essay will have to do for now so as much as I'd love to stay up late and browse through Tumblr and probably regret all my life decisions, I had better get to sleep, after all I did promise to make Peej Delia Smith pancakes in the morning. I closed my Macbook and set my alarm on my phone to wake me up first thing tomorrow morning. After a struggle with trying to get off my bed to get my clothes off and jump under my warm duvet I settled for hugging the Haruka pillow that sat upright next to me and fell asleep dreaming of that special blue eyed boy.

  "I wonder what his name is..." I wearily muttered through half lidded eyes.

"Huh? Whose name Dan?" Peej replied while happily munching away at his pancakes.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying those pancakes. I had to get up half an hour earlier to make them... And I burnt myself off the frying pan..." I muttered in response to his question.

"Thanks again. Anyway I gotta head off, I promised I'd go see Chris today, you remember him right?" "Yeah, course I do." I lied.

As much as i hated lying to Peej, considering he was my only real friend that hadn't left me alone after all these years, I had too so I can get the time I need alone to bandage my arm up again.

Phil: 

  I groan as my phone alarm goes off. Guess it's Monday already. Crap, did I really waste my weekend by cleaning my apartment, unfortunately without help, and looking for my missing socks. I swear down that I left them on the coffee table in the lounge. I guess that's my own fault for moving to a new school but honestly I couldn't take the constant bullying off my former friends. I had never done anything to them so I never was able to understand why they did what they did to me. I don't wanna think about this right now to be perfectly honest.

"Guess I'd better get up then" I say to nobody in particular as my second alarm goes off. I often fall asleep after my first alarm goes off so I have two to make sure that I'm up and ready for school.

I get up and decide to wear my usual, black jeans with a belt, that probably won't do its job properly but never mind its not as if it matters, and a bat t-shirt that I promised to buy as a new years resolution. I'm not one for skipping meals, escpecially when it's breakfast, but if I stay any longer then if those guys come over I won't have time to sort myself out. Agreeing that I should skip breakfast i grab my phone, earphones and keys of course, throw my bag over my shoulder and leave. 


	2. Bullying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS LATE GUYS. I did this, pressed post then my computer bugged out and I had to turn it off so I lost all my work. Also I haven't been feeling very well and I had 4 weeks worth of art homework to catch up on so Iv'e been kinda busy. So yeah, sorry guys. Because of this, I've made this chapter shorter than I wanted it to be so I'll update ASAP for you guys. Probably 2~3 days tops to get another chapter written.

Dan:

 

 As I start walking to school I decide that I feel like listening to Muse for a bit so I put in my headphones and press shuffle.  _Huh, Uprising. Haven't heard that in a while._ As I put my phone in my back pocket I realise that the bandages that were once white are now stained an ugly, dark crimson.  _It's a good job I decided to bring some spare bandages with me then._ I stop walking and lean against a wall so as I can change over my bandages, I can see the building from here anyway so it's not as if I was going to be late or anything.

  I slowly peel back the bandages and let out a small whimper when the bandage pulls off one of the freshly formed scabs, causing the wound to reopen. "Ahh!" I blame my parents for this to be honest. If they hadn't have done what they did to me then I would've never resorted to doing this as a form of help. Peej... Well even he didn't know. I'm not too surprised to be honest though because he doesn't actually live with me. Him and his girlfriend have been dating for about 3 years now and they don't fight very often so when they do, it usually ends in Pj coming to stay at mine for the night. He said he'd be gone by the time I get back home but that he would've made me something to eat and left it in the oven to keep warm. I'll have to remember to thank him for that.

  I tie a knot back in the stop of the bandage and secure it with a safety pin, I really didn't want to deal with the bandages coming loose during school. I look at my phone again to check the time and realise that I must've been daydreaming again because I now have 3 minutes to get to my first lecture of the day which is English before I'm classed as late.

  In the end I was late so I decided to have a slow walk to my next lesson.

"Ahh... P..p..please s..stop" I hear a muffled voice coming from the boys toilets. I gently push the door open and listen in on the conversation, trying to figure out what was going on.

"C'mon, tell us, is he your boyfriend you fag?"

"N..No!"

"Hmmm.... Maybe kicking him again will make him remember"

"AHH!" From where I am I can see a black haired boy that looks vaguely familiar and a group of guys beating him up for what I'm guessing was being gay. I can also see a tall guy that looks to be in his last year of Uni, kicking and spitting on the boy that's cowering away from them.

"Pathetic." They spit on him one last time and then turn towards the door. I quickly run away from where I was crouching behind the door and start looking through my bag so they don't think I paid any attention to what they just did to that poor guy.

  They walk away but shoot me a sideways glance as if to say _'Don't you dare say anything to anyone, Got it or you'll be next.'_ I silently shudder at the thought of them doing any of that to me and once I'm certain that they're far enough away to not come back this way, I turn and rush into the toilets.

"Hello?" I ask but all I can hear is an almost silent whimpering coming from inside the last stall. I knock gently on the stall door.

"I saw what they did to you. I want to help. Please?" It was more of a question than an answer. I had a feeling that I knew who this person on the other side of this door was and it was that that was stirring me on to try and help him however I can.

"P..promise you w..won't h..hurt me" He hiccuped out.

"Promise"

"O..okay" Was the response I got, then I heard the click of the door unlocking.

 

Phil:

 

 _I think it's about time I made at the very least, one friend._ I wanted to become friends with Dan. _A lot of people have been saying that we're alike so I think I'd like to get to know him better and well, the fact that I have a major crush on him. I've heard rumours that he's gay so there's a slight chance that he might like me too, then we could date, live together, adopt a child..._ _PHIL! STOP! You know how this happened last time so don't start getting your hopes up. For one the rumours are rumours so they might not even be true, and for two, everyone knows that you're that one weird kid around here so don't assume that he would ever even like you in the slightest._

  _I need to stop thinking about this._ I decide that a good way to calm myself down and regather my thoughts is by going to the toilets and splashing some water over my face. I walk to the toilets and then over to the sink. Just as I've finished splashing water onto my face and drying myself I hear the toilet door open.

_Click!_

_Please don't be them, please don't be them, please-_

"Oh, look at this. It seems a certain fag has missed his lesson"

  They do this most days so I'm used to it by now. Don't say anything till you think they're almost done, then they'll leave you alone. Patch up and cuts or marks they leave behind then go to your second lesson if you missed all of the first one already. I'm used to it as I said so I know exactly what I have to do and when.

"Our mates say that you keep eyeing up that fag; Dan Howell" The ring leader spat his name at Phil.

"Looks like you've got a crush then. Haha. Wait till I tell the rest of the school. You'll be hated" He gave me a sharp punch to the ribs causing me to fall back against a stall door and fall backwards onto the cold, hard floor.

"Ahh... P..p..please s..stop" I whimpered.

"C'mon, tell us, is he your boyfriend you fag?" One of his friends jeered at me.

"N..No!" I croaked out. I hadn't realised how dry my throat was, making it difficult to form any words.

"Hmmm.... Maybe kicking him again will make him remember"

  I shut my eyes and tried to ignore the immense pain that they were causing to me. I opened my one eye and they spat on me then started to walk away. _I guess they got bored huh._ I felt too weak to stand so I reached up and locked the door. I had seen Dan peeking through the door and looking as though he wanted to help me but he knew that if he ran in then they'd most likely beat him up too.

  I started crying, not because of the pain but because of the fact that nobody would ever love me or help me. They had said it before and I knew it was the truth. 

"Hello?" I hear someone quietly ask into the almost empty silence save for my quiet whimpering.

"I saw what they did to you. I want to help. Please?"  _Is that Dan?_

"P..promise you w..won't h..hurt me" I forced out between the small hiccups.

"Promise"

"O..okay" I responded with, then I leant up once again to unlock the door.


	3. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek myself so yeah....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS LATE. I SAID 2-3 DAYS AND IT'S BEEN OVER A WEEK!!!! I FORGOT. ;-;*cri* please don't hate meh.

   Dan:

 

  I'll be honest, I hadn't expected him to open the door so I was shocked when I heard the soft  _Click!_ Of the door opening. I pushed the door inwards to see a pale, skinny boy curled up into a ball on the toilet lid. I took a step forward to reach out towards the boy thinking that I should move him. A toilet lid can't be all that comfortable. As I went to put my arms around him so as I could move him onto the counter where all the sinks were, he cowered away from me. Deciding that I need to move him anyway, I ignored his small whimpers and picked him up feeling worried when I felt how light he was. After placing him on my hoodie that I put on the counter to make it more comfortable I decided I should probably talk to him a little.

" Incase you're wondering, I'm Dan Howell. I think we share a lot of our lessons so would I be correct in assuming that you're Phillip Lester?" I asked. I only knew his name because he was the talk of the school.

"Phil" He muttered in response.

"Huh?"

"I don't like being called Phillip. People call me that when they beat me up or whenever I get into trouble so please call me Phil."

"Oh. I guess we're similar then. My names Daniel but my parents used to call me it when they shouted at me so I go by Dan."

"What do you mean they 'used to'?" As he asked me, he looked up and it was then that I remembered that I was talking to my crush who wasn't too freaking adorable. I took in the way his hair was in a similar style to mine, just going in the opposite direction, his plump, red lips and his eyes. Oh my god his eyes. They were an amazing deep blue and fit him perfectly, whereas mine where just boring old brown ones that I'd always hated for as long as I can remember. The only problem with his at the moment were that they were puffy, red and glassy showing that he'd just been crying.

"I want us to be friends so that's why I'm going to tell you, but promise not to mention it to anyone else okay."

"F..friends?"

"Yeah. Don't think I'm creepy or a stalker or anything, but I've wanted to be your friend since I first saw you, but I thought you'd be popular considering your looks, and well as you know they're kinda dicks."

"Yeah I know, and I don't think your creepy or anything, in all honesty I've kinda thought the same." He blushed and I have to admit, he looks better blushing. It makes him look much more alive.

"Well anyway, my parents were nice and everything but a few years ago my only friend asked if I was gay because I'd never dated anyone and showed more interest in guys than girls. Well long story short he told my parents when he came over the once after they'd bought up the topic of dating and girlfriends. I told him not to mention anything because I had a feeling they were homophobic and I was right." Just thinking about this is making tears start to well up in the corner of my eyes. "My mom didn't say anything to me after and my dad was the one to tell me that I was disgusting and that I'd have to get a girlfriend in the next week to prove that it was a sick joke or I could get out and they'd disown me. I said to his face that girls are repulsive and I'd never date one, so he started to abuse me then kicked me out a few weeks ago. That's why my arms bandaged by the way. It's the last thing he did before chucking me and my stuff out. Thankfully I had enough money to rent a flat for a couple of months till I sort something out."

"Oh god. Dan." He put a hand up to my face and tried to wipe away my tears, then he pulled me into his chest and started hugging me, trying to give me some comfort that I much appreciated.

"I'm so sorry. I've been here for longer than that and I should've noticed something was wrong and I could've helped you. Wait, I know this is sudden but would you like to live with me? Even if it was only for a few days till you can sort something out after all I live in an apartment with two bedrooms so we could be flatmates. You wouldn't have to worry about paying then for your flat and we could split the rent so it'd be less to pay." 

_Oh my god! Did my crush just become my friend then ask me to move in with him. YES!!!!_

 

 Phil:

 

  Oh god. I could've helped him yet I was to wrapped up in my own situations that I never thought about Dan. Not even once. There's gotta be something I can do to help him though...

"I'm so sorry. I've been here for longer than that and I should've noticed something was wrong and I could've helped you. Wait I know this is sudden but would you like to live with me?"  _Phil! You idiot! He's gonna think you're a weirdo and a creep now. What the hell are you even saying anymore? Stop before you say something you'll regret. You already know he's going to say no. You're just that weird kid that everybody hates. Stop trying to always be so nice Phil._  

"Even if it was only for a few days till you can sort something out after all I live in an apartment with two bedrooms so we could be flatmates. You wouldn't have to worry about paying then for you're flat and we could split the rent so it'd be less to pay."  _Don't get your hopes up Phil._

"YES!!! I'd love to!" He answered gripping me even tighter and hugging me without letting go.  _Maybe coming to this place wasn't such a bad idea after all then._


	4. Reactions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has to tell Pj that he's moving out and starts to worry about what Peej will say.

 Phil:

 

 After our rather awkward and rushed conversation in the toilets, I decided to  ~~~~reach forward and give Dan another hug. He had started to cry after recalling everything that had happened throughout his past, causing his eyes to go bloodshot and puffy so I thought he could do with being comforted for a little while, so that's exactly what I did. Comforted him by giving him a hug. He tried to push me away from him at first but too after he realised that I wasn't going to let go, I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist, somehow managing to pull me further into the hug.

"Hey, Dan? Do you wanna skip school and come back to mine? I'm getting the impression that you want a lot of cuddles and a hot chocolate." 

"Yeah, sure." 

  Usually I wouldn't have asked anybody to come back to mine, hell, I wouldn't have bothered staying near them, I would've usually just walked away from the situation. I mean there is that saying, 'fight or flight' and i hate fighting so obviously I'd just straight up walk away. 

  I let go of Dan and I swear to god he tightened his grip around me as though he didn't want to let go.  _Adorable._  

"C'mon then. You said you're coming back to mine and I'm not gonna carry you." I don't know why but when I'm with Dan I seem to be more comfortable and act like myself. Honestly though I don't know the reason as for why. I wish I did though. I slung my bag over my shoulder and offered Dan a hand to help him get up which thankfully he took. I didn't want this to be anymore awkward than it already kinda is. After Dan had got his bag we quickly left the toilets and headed to the doors at the front of the building.

 

Dan:

 

  Phil offered his hand to me with a smile plastered on his face.  _That's better. He actually looks like a normal human rather than a walking corpse._ I took his hand and muttered a thank you but I don't think he heard me, not that it matters I mean he hasn't said anything like 'rude' or 'could've said thanks' so I'm going to have to assume that my assumption was true. 

  We headed out of the toilets and walked straight out the front doors to the building. _God, I hope he doesn't live too far away. I really want to have a nap and I don't wanna walk all that far._ It's a bit weird. Despite the silence between the pair of us, it wasn't awkward at all, in fact it was the polar opposite I mean it was a comfortable silence which is something that I really get to enjoy anymore.

   _I really wanna hold his hand. I wonder if he'd let me? Dan, stop wondering things. You won't ever know the answer if you don't act upon what ever it is that you're thinking. Just go for it. If things get awkward say that you didn't mean to do it and apologise, there, problem sorted._ Deciding that I should probably listen to my thoughts for once, I slowly reached out my hand to grab his. Well, I went to before he did something a little unexpected that surprised me.

 

Phil:

 

   _I wonder if dan knows he's muttering his thoughts out loud?_ I silently giggled to myself, thankfully Dan was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice. When I heard him mention about holding my hand I decided what I was gonna do. I kept watching Dan from the corner of my eye and as I saw him start to reach out his hand I turned around to face him. I flashed him a small smile and grabbed his hand, revelling in the surprised look on his face.  _This is nice._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So over here in the UK, we've broken up from school for whitsun week, we basically get a week of school, and I've been feeling meh and haven't wanted to do much typing so I've been busy playing pokemon and then feeling sorry for myself. Not feeling optimistic so that might explain why this chapter might be a bit crap. Sorry about that. (BTW this is a draft I wrote before posting the authors note so this was from a few weeks ago, I am back at school now.)


	5. Authors Note

  Hey guys. Iv'e not posted this in a while as I had started to write a new book which I was going to write one-shots and take requests. I had got halfway through the one piece of work when my computer crashed and yeah..... I lost all my work I had done. Well alongside that I have got half of a new chapter ready to upload but long as life story. I basically had this friend with ADHD no problem with that, then his best friend moved away and had to change schools. Well my old BFF keeps ditching me to hang out with the year 11's and her crush who's in our form so I was still hanging out with this guy. Over time my BFF came back to me and we sorted stuff out, started to hang out again and I couldn't balance hanging out with my old mates and my new mate, (by the way this guy had no other friends and admitted he had a crush on me. My teacher sat me next to him for over a year. Awkward.), so I kinda stopped hanging out with him. Anyway I got a boyfriend and my BFF started hanging out with me more saying he was horrible and a dickhead and stuff and when we broke up, she started ditching me again. All my old mates noticed this and told me because she said to them that I was ditching her which nope, didn't happen and they said that I was too nice to do that to one of my friends.

  Anyway, since that I'm still kinda friends with her but she now got a girlfriend and will not shut up about her and people in our class said it's getting really annoying and it is when your BFF ignores you on the way to school so she can message her GF who she's been messaging for over the past 2 hours!! Anyway, I kinda have had enough so I've been becoming friends with the guy that likes me (Oh also I said it was awkward because we stopped talking to each other AND I had a crush on him too at the time but was too scared of peoples opinions for if we started going out so I never said anything.) so I've been spending my time with him lately.

  Another thing, I might be getting braces. I don't majorly need them but my dentist said they'd help straighten my teeth cause my top ones point outwards and my bottom ones point inwards XD so I've been thinking about if I want them or not. My teeth don't really show when I talk or smile so it wouldn't affect me all that much. 

  One last thing can somebody tell me the difference between affect and effect? I honestly don't know. And I'll try to finish the next chapter pretty soon. I hate waiting for people who I follow to post chapters so I'm definitely sure that you guys hate that too. You have to read quite a few chapters to now if it's worth carrying on with reading something, especially if it's a pic that a secondary school kid has wrote XD

  Anyway, you have my apologies for me being late with the chapters but I am a procrastinator and I do believe I told you that in the notes in one of the first 2 chapters so there you go.

  See ya soon. Bai!


	6. ANOTHER A/N

So I'm having the last few weeks of school so i've been trying to complete all of my school projects which is why I haven't had a chance to update. Anyway next week I'm in wales for an activity week my school does for our last week of school then I'm back for 6 days before I fly abroad to go to Cyprus for 2 weeks. I might type up some chapters on the plane as it's a 4 hour flight (I did go to the caribbean in March and that was 8 hours :/) and as I'm very pale I get sunburn easily so I won't be spending all my time swimming. So I should have quite a bit of spare time then to get some new chapters posted :D. I'd type them before I go but I'm packing for Wales this weekend and when I come back I'm going out with my nan plus me and my mom always do my dads packing because we let him pack his own stuff last time and he legit took 36 shirts and had to take them in his hand luggage -_-. So yeah, I'll be busy but whilst travelling or if I can't sleep I might type up something so yeah. I just thought I should let you know because somebody else updates weekly and they've been afk for 3 weeks now and we don't know what happened to them as they usually would tell us so I thought I wouldn't wanna cause that to happen to any of you guys :)

Anyway, hopefully I believe there is wifi at our hotel in Cyprus, fingers crossed, so I should be able to update whilst I'm there. Anyway I have to go as it's 10:15 at night obviously (other that for school I will never get up until 11 at the earliest though it's usually about 2 in the afternoon XD) and I wanna carry on with my fetus Dan and Phil marathon. BTW i spell fetus like that but I do know that some people spell it like feutus I think???


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Carried on from the last chapter. I hadn't got any ideas of how to finish it so this is carried on from the previous chapter.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. Somebody close to me passed away and writing angst whilst trying not to think about angst irl wasn't a great idea. Anyway I'm back. Enjoy.

Phil:

 

  He seemed to have no problem with me holding his hand and for that I'm kinda glad. I didn't want to make things awkward between us. There was a silence that fell between us but thankfully it wasn't awkward. It was actually the complete opposite, and by that I mean that it was rather comfortable. I decided that once we got back I would tell Dan to have a look around the flat whilst I make the drinks and then I'd show him his room, then maybe we could go and watch some anime for a while. 

  Once we got back I dropped Dans' hand so I could get out my house keys so we could get into the hopefully warm apartment. 

"Hey Dan, why don't you go and have a look around the flat. At the bottom of the corridor theres two doors slightly angled forward. You can have the left one if you want. I'm gonna go make us some drinks, ok?"

"Yeah sure and I still want that hot chocolate!" Dan replied.  _Of course you would Dan,_  I thought as I rolled my eyes.

 

Dan:

 

    _Seems really nice here,_ I thought to myself. I don't know what I had been expecting. _Other than the massive amount of stairs I think this would be a great place to stay at._ As I was looking around the bedroom Phil had directed me towards I couldn't help but notice a rather old looking piano, coated in a thick layer of dust, laying abandoned in the corner of the room. I couldn't help myself....

 

Phil:

 

 I had just finished making the hot chocolate and had set them down on the coffee table in the lounge, I had made sure to pick the thick rimmed mugs and gave my personal favourite to Dan because.... well, because he's Dan, when I heard a soft melody ringing through the apartment. I walked up to the spare room/Dan's room and peeked through the gap in the door. I could see Dan sitting at the old piano in the corner of the room, gently playing a soft melody that I couldn't remember the name of. I had no idea that he could even play the piano. 

  Once he finished I clapped, causing him to let out a surprised yelp and jump up from where he was sitting a few seconds ago.

"What was that for!? I almost died!"

I walked into the room and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but I didn't know that you played piano."

"There's a lot that you don't know about me to be fair."

"I guess so. I also didn't know that you're so huggable. You're like a giant teddy bear. In fact, from now on that's what I'm gonna call you."

"What?"

"Bear." I laughed in response as Dan just stared at me like a dead fish. I mean, seriously Dan, close your mouth and blink or something. 

"What?" I asked curious as to why he was still looking blankly at the wall behind me.

"...M.." He murmured.

"Dan I can't hear you. What's wrong Bear?"

"Moth.... On the wall behind you...." He answered. I immediately understood what he meant so decided against saying anything and instead decided to get rid of the moth. It'd become a hassle latter on if I left it there anyway. 

  I walked over and caught the moth in my hands, trying to avoid crushing it, and walked over to the window where I let it go.

 

Dan:

 

  I was watching the moth on the wall. The second Phil left I'd grab a book and hit it. I hate moths despite for some reason owning a moth shirt. However, I think Phil could tell what I was thinking from the way I was gawping at it and it shocked me when he just walked over and got rid of it. Of course though, because it's Phil he wouldn't kill it, he just kinda set it free.

"Thanks." I tell Phil.

"I had a feeling something was distracting you." He told me.

"Yeah. I don't like moths."

"Dan......"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You're wearing a shirt covered in moths." He stated.

"I know. To be ironic obviously." Phil just rolled his eyes and then said he'd go and sit in the lounge for a bit and that when I wanted to come down for my drink, it'd be on the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I started this chapter 27th of August but I've been getting school stuff and was kinda unsure what to do in this chapter so it took me a while to finish it. Plus I had to practice coding on code academy because I'm starting my GCSE's now, and also I wanna make the chapters longer. Not too long so they take forever to read but not too short because then there's no point reading it when it's updated and you might swell wait for a couple of chapters first. Also this chapter is a follow on from the last one and it will have one last part thats why the chapter summary is the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what'll happen in this chapter just yet. Also sorry for being late agin! Sumimasen! (That's Japanese for sorry. I think that's how you spell it but I'm not 100%. ^_^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is late again. I had Birmingham anime and gaming con one weekend (I only have time on a weekend to type up the chapters) was recording for youtube the next and haven't felt like writing lately. I've been really depressed as my friend keeps getting into fights at school and I get dragged into it despite knowing nothing because I came out of school late. We had 1/4 of the school chase us to beat up my friend who doesn't like fighting back whilst our form (our form said they'd always help each other if somebody got picked on and we were like a family and stuff) stood there watching so I yelled at them to leave her alone, they did surprisingly, but they turned on me and called me a tramp and a whore basically. I didn't even do anything WTF!? Also normally I don't wanna go to school because its school ffs, never because of bullying or something similar but now seriously. Send halp. I wanna stay at home. :(

Phil:

 

  After returning from Dan's room, _I'm assuming he is moving in so I guess I officially have a name for that room now then,_  I thought I'd head to the lounge and put an anime on because it seemed like Dan might be awhile and I didn't feel like sitting in silence while waiting for him. _Which one to choose though. It has to be one that we might both like.... I know. Attack on Titan, should be good enough right?_

  I finally reached the lounge where I turned the TV on and sat in my usual place on the sofa, drink in hand. Once the TV had properly turned on I switched over to crunchyroll and selected the first episode of Attack on Titan. The first few minutes had already played which was just the introduction to the anime, explaining things like what the walls are there for and the different regiments and such when I heard the lounge door creak open. Did I mention that it was August so it was cold so I mostly shut the doors to keep the heat in. Sounds weird, I know, but it does work.

  Dan silently walked over, picked up his cup then sat on the opposite side of the sofa to me. He didn't say anything like I thought he would so I turned to look at him. His eyes were kinda puffy and he looked like he was about to cry and he was also shivering slightly.

"Dan? Are you okay? Wait..No... You're obviously not okay. What's wrong?" I asked regretting what I first asked knowing that it was a stupid question with an obvious answer.

"I'm a bit cold. And I'm sorry."  _Sorry? What's he talking about?_

"Dan? _I'm_ sorry. I genuinely don't know what your talking about. What're you sorry for? Oh god. I didn't do something wrong did I?" 

"Huh? No, No, of course not. I'm just sorry. I wish I could've stopped those guys back at school instead of helping you after they'd already been picking on you."

"That's not your fault, I'm fine anyway. They do it all the time so I'm used to it by now." I smiled at Dan.  _I've hardly known him for long but he's adorable!_

"Come here. You said you're cold so I'll warm you up." Dan looked up at Phil, surprised, then shuffled over so he was a about half a metre away.

 

Dan:

 

I wasn't sure how he was gonna warm me up so I only shuffled a little bit closer but I think he wanted me even closer than that because he looked over at me and grabbed my sleeve. I let him tug me over and then felt a pair of warm, strong arms snake around my waist forcing me right next to him. He felt like a human furnace. " _Mmmm. So warm~ More~."_ I moaned out

"Comfortable?" He asked, laughing at my reaction.

"Hmmm~ Warm~." I cuddled up closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder and felt him lean his chin in my hair.

"That didn't answer my question." He laughed out.

"Go away... I'm here for the warmth~ Not teasing~." I complained into his shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry" He laughed again. "You're adorable...." I swear that after he said that, he kissed the top of my head. It was faint but I'm sure that it was there. I yawned. Must be tired.

"Pillow~" I mumbled.

"Yes. You can use my shoulder as a pillow Bear. You really are a bear, cuddling up to me like this." He giggled. He literally giggled. This man's gonna be the death of me I swear down.

"Go away~ mmm tired~" I mumbled half at him, half at the pillow I was lying on.

"Okay bear. I'll stay here. Night." 

"G-night~" I said in-between yawning.


	9. Quick A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important info.

Quick update but I haven't stopped writing for this fic guys. I took a couple of weeks away from writing because of doing an art project which I was struggling to find inspiration for so I had to spend time on that instead. After that I dislocated my knee which led to me chipping my femur and I've had to have it screwed back in place. 

Anyway, because of that I haven't been able to sit at my computer to type because my desk doesn't have space underneath for your legs so I sit cross-legged on a comfy chair with wheels and I hate using my phone for typing up chapters cause smol screen :/ 

However, I will be updating soon with a chapter and I'm goin to upload way longer chapters because I just realised how little there was when you view it on a phone but I can't promise when it will be done. But I haven't stopped writing this and I don't think I will till the fic is finished as I hate reading half completed stuff. 

See ya in the next chapter.


	10. Telling Peej

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan decides to talk to PJ and let him know everything that's happened so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOST THE NOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER, FOUND THEM AND THEN FORGOT I NEEDED TO POST THEM. IM SORRY OKAY.

Phil:

 

"Mmm..." I tear my eyes away from the T.V. to look over to my right where I saw Dan shuffling closer and opening his eyes.

"Everything alright?" I ask and watch as Dan focuses his sleepy gaze up to me.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Just thinking..."

"You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if you want to i'll listen."I offer and see him nod as though to say 'alright'.

"Hey, I need to phone PJ. I helped him with moving in with his girlfriend months ago and he said he'd return the favour when I needed it."

"Oh, so you are definitely going to stay here then?" I ask with a tinge of curiosity, anxiously waiting his reply.

"Huh? Oh, well yeah, that is if you'll still let me." He replies, looking slightly downcast as though I'd say no.

"Of course you can stay here Bear. After all, I offered didn't I?" I offer with a small smile as I watch him return it before standing up and leaving the room.

 

Dan:

 

 _Part of me feels as though everything is moving a little to quickly but I am grateful for everything Phil's doing for me. Plus I suppose I have never seen or heard of Phil doing anything wrong so it's not like I have a reason to not trust_ _him._ I walk over to what will soon be my room and sit down on the bed.  _At least the beds' comfy.... Actually, no. I take that back. Phil's comfier.... Wait, what! Dan, chill. You two literally have just started talking so stop getting ahead of yourself. He probably won't let you cuddle up to him again anyway._

I pick up my phone and dial PJ's number and thinking about what I need to say to him, I wait anxiously to see if he'll pick up. 

"Hey Dan. What do ya' need?"

"Hey Peej. I need you to return that favour from a couple of months ago." I stay on the phone, explaining about me being kicked out, meeting Phil and then deciding to live together. Pj actually knew about the abuse for a while now but he didn't do anything because I'd asked him not to after all, my parents weren't bad to my brother and I didn't want him to be taken away from them. Despite PJ knowing I had never gotten round to telling him about me being kicked out and in all honestly I think he felt bad about not knowing or realising sooner.

"All right. I'll help you-"

"Thank you!" I interrupt him to say.

"-But, if anything bad happens or something goes wrong then you're on your own. I appreciate this might be the best option but I really don't think you've properly thought this through, however I won't berate you over it."

"All right. I can understand that. I'll see you after school tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. See ya!"

  After putting down the phone I decide to walk balk to where Phil was to find out if we could learn some more things about each other I mean after all, we are going to be living together and it'd be nice to learn a little about the blue eyed man I'm going to be sharing an apartment with.


End file.
